Angels and Airwaves
by VicFirthThe1st
Summary: Max and flock are relaxing, when they find two new bird kids. But these kids are different than them...Fax at necessary times. T for strong language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

I was just finishing my English paper that was due, when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I turned around to see Fang leaning against the door-frame, emotionless as always.

"Stop doing that!!!" I whisper/shouted, so as not to wake the younger kids. He smirked.

"What, breathing?" he whispered back, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

We were at my mom's house in Arizona, since we had defeated Itex, Mr. Chu, and the school hadn't sent any crazy robots after us for a while. So, we had decided to settle down and be like normal kids. We were even going to school (to Fang, Iggy, and my dismays.).

"Wanna go for a little spin?" he said. I thought about it. The last time he had asked me that, we had ended up rolling around in a desert, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Then again, back then there _was_ no tomorrow.

I ended up saying yes, and we were flying high again **(A/N: OZZY OSBOURNE REFERENCE ESPECIALLY FOR ALL YOU OZZY FANS!!!)**. I looked up at Fang, his dark wings silhouetted in the moonlight. His face was beautiful in the moonlight...thank God and Buddha he couldn't hear what I was thinking. He'd never let me live it down.

I looked to my left, and I saw Fang heading down towards a thickly wooded area. In the distance, I saw a huge body of water and on the other side, a huge castle-like building.

"Where are we going?" I called to Fang, and he slowed down to fly beside me.

"A magical place." was all he said. I mentally groaned. I hate fortune-cookie crap, if you haven't figured that out by now.

We started flying over the water, and I flew low, letting the water spray hit my face.

"Wanna go check out that castle place?" I asked, and he shrugged as best he could while still staying airborne. I angled my wings, and started heading for the castle.

We landed on soft grass, and took a good look at the giant castle in front of us.

"After you, m'lady." Fang said, and I rolled my eyes. I was reaching up to knock on the door, when it opened and almost hit me in the face. Luckily, I have some pretty well-developed reflexes.

Standing there, were two kids that looked around Nudge's age, one boy and one girl.

"Run!!!!!!!" screamed the boy right before the girl screamed "This is the school's last branch!!!! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!" and took a running leap and whipped her wings out, as did the boy(?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WINGS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!).

We followed them, and soon we could see weird-looking robot things taking off after us. We let them catch up, because Fang and I mutually missed the feeling of cold metal crunching under your hands.

I was about to throw a punch, when the girl and boy locked arms. The boy then took a deep breath and spit fire(?!?!?!?!?!?!) at the robots while the girl waved her hand and created a vortex of water(?!?!?!?!?!) that enveloped the robots. The robots started spiraling towards the lake and they hit the surface of the water with a huge shower of sparks and random machinery.

Fang and I stared in disbelief at the two kids.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked, and they chuckled. The boy spoke first.

"My name's Ignis."

"And my name's Mizu." said the girl. I looked at them curiously. They seemed like people we could trust, considering the fact that they just destroyed the robots instead of us. Then again, I wasn't the kind of person that trusts easily.

"Where do you two live?" I asked them and they glanced at each other.

"We haven't had a home since we busted out of the school seven years ago." the girl said, and the boy nodded sadly. I felt a sudden tinge of sorrow, and pity for them, but it went as quickly as it came.

"Well, do you wanna come hang at our place? Your mom has two rooms that aren't being used, right?" said Fang, and I was startled when he spoke. It was the first time he had spoken in over thirty minutes.

"Yeah, but...Fang can I talk to you?" I said, and he shrugged.

"Can you?" he said and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"_May_ I?" I said, and he smirked.

"Yes you may." he said.

We flew out of earshot of the two kids, and I turned to Fang.

"Do you really think we should let these two random kids we just _found_ stay at our house? What if they're spies??" I whisper/yelled, and he shrugged.

"They _did_ just beat up those robots instead of us." he said, and I nodded. He had a point. If they had wanted to destroy us, they would've used that crazy fire/water move on us and let the robots take our dead bodies back to the castle.

"Fine. They can stay for a little while. But the first time they try to kill us, they're out, do you hear me?" I said, sounding very mom-like. I could tell Fang was holding biting his lip to supress laughter.

"Yes ma'am." he said in an unusually high voice. I flew back over to the kids, who were playing rock-paper-scissors in the air.

"You guys can stay at my mom's house if you want to." I said to them and their faces lit up.

"Really?? Thanks, um..what's your name again?" they asked at the same time.

"Max, and this is Fang." I gestured to Fang. He waved. They smiled.

"OK. Thanks, Max and Fang!" they said again at the same time. I looked over at Fang, who was smirking.

We flew back to the house in silence. When we got there, it was around 3 am, and most of the kids were still asleep. Iggy was sitting on the bed in my bedroom. When he heard us come in, he stood up, grinning from ear to ear.

"And where have you two been? Hmm?" he said in his 'I-know-you-were-out-there-kissing' tone.

"At the last branch of the school. We need to leave now." I said. At the mention of the school, Iggy's grin quickly became a concerned frown.

"I'll get the others. Write a note for your mom so she'll know why we're gone." he said, and I nodded. I quickly wrote a note and grabbed my pack. All 9 of us, counting Ignis and Mizu, were downstairs in under a minute. I stuck the note on the refrigerator and opened the door. I jumped into the cool, early-morning air, followed by 7 mutant bird-kids and a mutant talking and flying dog.

Ella's POV

I woke up around 7:30 that morning. I went downstairs, only to find it deserted. I thought about waking the others up, but decided against it. The flock and my mom weren't very into mornings. So, I turned on the TV, found a show I liked, and went to get some breakfast.

I was reaching for the refrigerator handle, when I saw a piece of paper with scratchy handwriting on it.

_Dear Ella and Mom,_

_The flock and I had to leave a little earlier than expected, because, about seven miles from your house, is the last branch of the school. That's how they have been finding us every time we come to your house. We will return as soon as we make sure it's safe. _

_Max and flock._

I dropped the note as I ran up the stairs to my mom's room.

I burst through the door, panting slightly.

"MAX IS GONE!!!!" I shrieked.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang's POV

When the sun came up, we were already about thirty miles northwest of Dr. Martinez's house. We should have been much farther, but we kept having to stop for Total and the younger kids. Ignis and Mizu were holding up better than Nudge ever had so far. But, I didn't want to put Nudge down, so I didn't speak of it.

I looked over to Max, who was flying to the left of me. She was coasting in the warm breeze, letting the wind take her where it wanted her to go. What can I say? I'm a poet.

"Max." I said, and she looked over at me with her beautiful brown eyes..wait, get it together Fang!

"What's up?" she said, and I looked at the green and brown Earth thousands of miles below us.

"Where are we going?" I asked, and she looked puzzled.

"Uh, I don't know. Where do you think we should go?" she asked, and I racked my mind. Disneyworld? The kids would like that, but the last time we were there, Ari had found us. And tried to kill us. So that was out.

"How about France?" Nudge and Total suggested. Total was always melodramatic when it came to choosing where to go. He said they treated dogs right there because they were allowed in restuarants.

"Nah. That was too expensive. Any other suggestions?" Max said, and I started racking again.

"How about a small island just off the coast of Puerto Vallarta that isn't plotted on any map anywhere?" suggested Iggy, and I looked at him in disbelief.

"That's a little too specific to be a random thought. What bomb factory is there?" Max said, and Iggy looked fake-hurt.

"Why, I'm _appalled_!! I can't even _begin _to believe you, of all people, are that low!" Iggy said, and he held his face in his hands. I smirked, and Max glared at him, which was wasted because he's blind.

"How about the Amazon jungle?" said a small voice behind us. We all whirled around to see that the voice had come from Mizu, who was doing loops with her silver-and-blue-streaked wings. I looked at Max, and shrugged as if to say, 'Why not?' and she looked back to Mizu.

"That's actually not a very bad idea, Mizu. Which way from here?" Max said, and Mizu took the lead. Max and I flew a couple meters behind the others, as we always did, so we could talk without them hearing.

"So....." she said, and I shrugged. We flew in silence for a while. It wasn't awkward, though. It was one of those silences you have with your girlfriend in the movies. Except we weren't boyfriend/girlfriend, and we weren't at the movies. We were 30,000 feet above the Earth's surface, which is definitely better than any movie, anywhere.

"Fang, do you...never mind." Max said quickly, and I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was embarrassed.

"No, go on." I said, and she looked over at me. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and took a deep breath.

"Do you...love...me?" she said, and she covered her mouth, as if she didn't mean to say it.

I was about to speak, when she spoke again.

"I'm...sorry. I won't say that ever again." she said, and with that, she flew up way higher than me and went to the front of the group. I sighed.

_Did she really say that to you? _A small voice said in my head. I rolled my eyes.

_Angel, that's for me to know, and for you to not find out anytime soon. _I thought, and I looked up to the front of the group, where Max was. She and Ignis were talking quietly.

_If you could see me, I'm making Bambi eyes._ She thought, and I smirked. Then I heard Iggy speak.

"Angel, what are you making Bambi eyes at?" he said. I chuckled and did a barrel roll. This was gonna be _some_ trip.

**R&R!!! The first person that reviews will get a fabulous prize!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Angel's POV

I was doing loop-the-loops and other air tricks, when Ignis called my name. I swooped down to fly beside him.

"What's up?" I asked, and he looked at me funny.

"You're Angel, right?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Ok, well...you want to hear something cool?" he asked, and I shrugged. He smiled and looked forward.

"Ok. I'll tell you and your flock when we stop for the night." he said, and I smiled and nodded. For the rest of the time we were flying, I thought about all the possible "cool things" he could tell us.

Max's POV

We stopped for camp when we came to a thick forest, and once we had our shelter and fire going, Ignis and Mizu called us for a meeting. We gathered around the fire. All except Angel, who was standing up in front of us.

"Alright guys, Ignis and Mizu say they have something cool to tell us, so listen up." Angel said and sat down beside Gazzy.

"Thank you Angel. Ok, Mizu, why don't you go first?" Ignis said and Mizu shrugged.

"Ok. Me and Ignis are really-" she was cut off by six huge Eraser-looking things breaking through the tree-tops.

Instead of staying and fighting the seven-foot-tall Erasers, we all did a quick up-and-away and headed for a nearby lake. We all landed in a run next to the water. All except Mizu and Ignis, who were setting up for their special move above the water.

About thirty seconds after we had landed, we saw those Erasers burst through the trees. We stood our ground, in case their move failed. Then I heard Mizu call down to Iggy and Gazzy, who joined them in the air.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, and Gazzy looked down.

"Don't worry. We'll take 'em out." said Iggy, and I shrugged and got into a fighting stance. Right when an Eraser was lunging at me, there was a blue, red, green, and yellow flash, and the Eraser was gone. Poof. They did that five more times, and once we made sure they were all gone, I went over to them.

"What in the world did you do??" I asked, stunned. Gazzy chuckled and Iggy smirked.

"Well, they are different than us, but I don't want to tell you until they do. So, they told me and Gazzy, and when it's my watch every night, Gaz and I have been training on that move with them." he said, and I was gaping in shock.

"Why didn't they ask any of us to learn that move along with you guys?" said Nudge, who had just walked up beside me. Iggy hesitated slightly.

"They said you guys aren't...the same." he said, and Nudge and I looked at him in disbelief.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!?" I screamed at them.

"Language." said Fang, making me jump. He smirked.

"They said we're stronger than we'll ever know unless we harness our powers in just the right way." Iggy said, and Fang's mouth actually dropped.

"Holy..." said Nudge. I nodded and walked over to Mizu and Ignis.

"Hey guys? I've got a couple questions." I said, trying to sound as nice as possible.

They nodded and I took a deep breath.

"What do you mean when you say we won't find our "true power" unless we harness it? How do we harness it??" I asked, sounding exasperated.

"If you can find out what your name means exactly, we'll tell you how." was all they said before walking away to talk with Iggy and Gazzy.

When we got a camp set up, I took my lab-top out of my pack, and the flock, minus Mizu and Ignis, gathered around. We searched for my name first. My name meant 'greatest'. Figures. Fang's meant 'wind'. I didn't get that, but we searched for Nudge's next. Hers meant 'wise', which confused me, because I thought it would be talkative or something. Gazzy's meant 'supplement'. Angel's meant messenger, which I partially understood, because she sends somebody's thoughts to you. Iggy was the last for us to search for, and what we found shocked us.

"Well? What does my name mean?" Iggy asked, and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"It means 'the savior'."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer was getting fixed again! Now for my first reviewers fabulous prize! Ovrmyhd is the first! Their prize is...I will put you and your stories on my favorites!! Thank you sooo much!**

Iggy's POV

My jaw dropped in disbelief at this discovery.

"T-there must be some mistake!" I said, my voice on the verge of trembling.

"No, Ig. It says right here that every possible meaning of your name has something to do with the word 'savior'." Angel said, then sent me a mental picture as they scrolled through all the definitions.

I shook my head in disbelief. I was about to say something, when I thought about what Mizu had told me one night when we were training on our special move.

"Hey guys? I think I know what this is supposed to mean." I said, and I could feel all six pairs of eyes staring at me.

"What?" Nudge said. I sighed.

"Angel's was messenger. That means she sends thoughts, and controls minds, but it also means that she has the old Chinese technique of denreisha. That is the controlling of psychic air-waves. So, if she concentrates on the air around a person's, say, throat, then she could strangle them at the thought." I could tell they were all staring in disbelief. I kept going before anyone could interrupt.

"Nudge's is wise. That means she has special ways to get out of any difficult situation. She has the ancient Japanese monkey spirit Kikazaru, who covers his ears and hears no evil. Same with me, except mine is Mizaru, who sees no evil. That's why I'm blind." I said.

I heard Gazzy mutter something to Angel, who giggled. I smirked.

"Anyway, Gazzy's is supplement because he can mimic any voice." I said, but the others didn't seem to understand it like I did.

"Think about it like this. Gazzy mimics a voice of someone saying something bad to someone else and they _supply_ the other person or people with a healthy can of whoop-ass." I said, and they seemed to understand a little more clearly.

"But what are ours supposed to mean?" I heard Max ask, and I guessed she meant Fang too.

I thought for a second. Then I waited a couple more seconds to mess with them. When I finally spoke, they were about to die from holding their breath.

"Max. Yours is greatest because you're destined to save the Earth. DUH!!" I said, and she scoffed. I smirked and turned to Fang.

"Yours is wind. You know how you can disappear? If you focus hard enough, you won't even be there. Only your body will. Your soul can wander wherever." I said, and he gasped.

"Whoa. Sweet." was all he said. I nodded and went into the crudely made shelter we had built a couple hours before. I fell asleep pretty quickly, until I was awakened by a loud scream from outside.

**R&R!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**** Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been really busy! And sorry this chappy's so short, but I want the good stuff to come in the next couple chapters. So consider this a filler chapter.**

Fang's POV

It was my watch when I heard the girls scream. I ran to their tent. I burst through the door, closely followed by Iggy, who looked worried.

"What's happening guys?!" yelled Iggy, and I looked around. No sign of anything dangerous.

"There's a HUGE spider!!" Angel squealed and buried her face in Max's shoulder. Max was pale and looked like she had seen a ghost, so I knew it had to be at least three feet across.

I went outside and looked around the tent, and behind the tent I saw the biggest spider ever. It had to be at least 7 feet across.

"Holy...fucking...cow." I said, and jumped just in time for the spider to miss my legs. I swung my foot down on it's head, which splattered like a rotten tomato thrown against the wall by a MLB pitcher.

"Hey guys?" I called. "I think I killed it." I said, and Max, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and now Gazzy, who was nice enough to join us, came around the tent hesitantly.

"Wow." was all Max could say.

It described it pretty well though.

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS!!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!**

Max's POV

"Okay guys. We need to leave." I said, and they continued to stand. I groaned. "Like, _now._" I said, and they seemed to get the message. The boys went back into their tent and began packing their things.

"Okay girls. Make sure you only pack the essentials. We've got a long flight ahead of us." I said, and they nodded. While I was helping Angel pack, I could hear the boys almost silent conversation.

"Do you think it's only going to be me and Max who save the world? I mean my name meaning 'savior'? That can't be just an odd coincidence!" I heard Iggy say, and I heard Fang sigh.

"If it _does_ come down to the two of you, it will be because the rest of us died fighting. And if that happens, protect her. I just can't stand the thought of you two dying because I was too weak to stay alive and protect you all." I heard Fang say.

"But we're not going to die, right Fang?" I heard Gazzy ask hopefully. I heard Fang chuckle then say, "No Gazzy. And if we do, we'll go to a place where no one will mind if you fart in public." Gazzy gasped in surprise and happiness. I smiled to myself and continued helping Angel pack.

In around ten minutes, my flock was waiting to go. I prided myself in teaching them how to pack quickly and be ready to go in less than twenty minutes.

"Up and away!" I said, and I jumped up into the air, my flock, Ignis, and Mizu behind me. I did a twirl in the air, and looked back at Fang, his beautiful wings gracefully flapping. He noticed me looking at me and smirked.

I looked back towards the front just in time to see about 60 Erasers surrounding us.

"Flock! Formation 6B!" I shouted, and we all got in a huge circle, all of us facing a wall of stinking, freaking Erasers. We knew all these formations from air shows, and we had discovered some of them were good for fights.

"Finally some action!!!!!" said Gazzy, and he closed his eyes and focused. A big Eraser started moving towards him, and right when it was about to grab him...Gazzy disappeared.

"Wha-where?" I said, looking around in confusion. Suddenly Gazzy appeared above a confused-looking Eraser and swung his foot down on top of his head. It was like slow-motion.

But there was something different about this kick. Usually if you kicked an Eraser with that much force in that spot, he would just spit out blood and swing his arm up and hit you back. But this time, the Eraser went limp and folded in his wings and dropped like a rock.

"How'd you do that?!" I yelled over at him.

"Focus on what your name means and what you need to do! Your body will take over from there!" he yelled back. I nodded and closed my eyes.

The word 'greatest' appeared in my head, and I imagined myself round-housing an Eraser in the head. Before I could open my eyes, I felt the side of my foot hit something furry and warm. I opened my eyes to see my foot glowing orange, and an Eraser plummeting to Earth.

"Whoa. Let's try that again!" I said in delight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It only took us 30 minutes to defeat all the Erasers. Fang could control the wind and make pretty much mini-tornadoes. Angel choked a couple of Erasers and also made a couple stop flapping there wings. Nudge couldn't feel any pain so, even though she had a black eye and a bloody nose, she was in good spirits.

Gazzy could do the same stuff as me, besides that move that he, Ignis, Mizu, and Iggy do. They used it to finish off about eleven Erasers at a time.

"That was awesome." Gazzy said, and I grinned.

**R&R!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while! I gotz a bunch of stories now!!! :D :D Hope you like it! Btw, this is set BEFORE FANG.**

When we got to a some-what habitable structure for our campsite, I gathered the flock around the fire. I was about to tell them something that they no doubt already knew.

"Ok, guys. As most of you already know, the Erasers are back." I said, and they nodded, except for smart-ass Iggy.

"No, really? I had no idea!" he said, and I walked over to him and bonked him on the head.

"This is serious, Iggy! You need to keep your smart-ass sarcasm to yourself for once, ok? So just shut up." I said. He looked like he was going to retort, but he thought better of it. Good for him!

"They have our scent." I continued, "And they're out for blood." Fang nodded and stood up.

"Well, as AC/DC would say. If they want blood..." he said, and we all finished it for him.

"THEY'VE GOT IT!" we screamed, and I smiled.

"I'm glad I got the mood lighter!" Fang said, and I grinned.

"Who wants food?" Iggy asked, and we all raised our hands.

"Alright, it'll probably be ready in about ten minutes." he said, and we nodded.

While the younger kids were playing and talking with each other, me, Fang, Iggy, Mizu, and Ignis were sitting in trees talking to each other.

Fang and I were in a tree together, and I was sitting on his lap.

"Ignis and Mizu. I've got a question for you." I said, and they looked over and nodded, telling me to go ahead.

"What else do you know that we don't?" I asked, and they seemed puzzled.

"I mean, you knew that we had special powers." I elaborated. "Do you know anything else?"

"Um...yes." Mizu said, and Fang tensed up.

"Like what?" he asked, and they hung their heads.

"Um...the Erasers, they aren't the only things that are threats of ours." Ignis said, and my mouth dropped.

"Like what?" I asked, and Ignis jumped to the ground.

"Well...there's this new bird kid, Dylan. He was made to be your perfect other half, and he is coming. If he can, he will tear the flock apart from the roots." Mizu said, then jumped to the ground. I know what she meant by roots. She meant me and Fang.

**OOOOHHHH CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mostly a filler. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have an English project due tomorrow, I haven't started on it, my Mom will send me to military school if I get another B in that class. You can tell she's a teacher can't you? Another wierd thing, she was a C student in English. Can you spell unfair? I can! U-N-F-A-R-E Unfair! **

"Goodnight guys." I said as I leaned against a tree and looked up at the stars.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" asked Iggy as he came over and sat down next to me.

"How would you know?" I asked, and he smiled.

"True. But I'm making an educated guess." he said.

"And since when are any of us educated at _all_?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"You never know." he said. I grinned and looked back up.

"I need to talk to you." he said. I turned to him and sat up off the tree.

"Ok. What?" I asked, and he looked back at the tent before turning back to me.

"Ignis and Mizu aren't normal." he said.

"What? Explain." I said.

"They can see in the future, they know stuff we don't. This has trap written all over it!" he said, and I thought about what he said.

"I guess you're right, but if it was a trap, wouldn't they have killed us by now?" I asked, and he rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. But that might just be another part of their plan. Don't take your eyes off them." he said, and with that he went and entered the guys tent.

"Hmm." I said. Maybe Iggy was right. But, what if he wasn't? What if they really _were_ just normal bird-kids like us?

That thought would keep me up all night.

**R&R!!!!!!!!!! I NEED MORE THAN 4 REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! IM BEGGING!!!!!!!!!! PWEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
